UNA NOCHE DE DIVERSION
by das Madchen in der Maske
Summary: A bulma se le ocurre ir de fiesta a una discoteca donde los strippers y los tragos no faltan. Mirai Trunks decide divertirse junto a su padre el cual es muy abierto con su hijo. relaxion homo/heter si no le gusta no lea
1. Chapter 1

UNA NOCHE DE DIVERSION

-Amigos-el grito de Bulma resonó por toda la Capsule Corp.- Ya que todos están tan tensos y enfocados en su entrenamiento para poder patearles el culo a los androides deberíamos irnos esta noche de fiesta, ¿Qué dicen?-

Todo el grupo de guerreros Z la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Faltaban dos meses para la aparición de los androides, todos estaban entrenando arduamente incluso Mirai Trunks que había llegado del futuro para acompañarlos a entrenar.

-Mamá, la pelea con los androides se acerca, no debemos perder tiempo- con el nacimiento de su homólogo en esa época ya podía decirle a Vegueta y a Bulma papá y mamá.

-El muchacho tiene razón. No tenemos tiempo para fiestas, ya desperdiciamos bastante tiempo en tus barbacoas día sí y día también- la voz de Vegueta sonó irritada como siempre. No entendía porque a su mujer siempre se le ocurrían cosas descabelladas.

Los demas guerreros Z solo la miraban sin hablar. Aquel día los habían invitado a todos para saludar a Mirai Trunks que había llegado hace unas horas y se habían quedado a escuchar las historias que el peli lavanda traía sobre los androides, todos buscaban saber más sobre aquellos monstruos.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me parece injusto que a ti si te hiciéramos una fiesta cuando llegaste y a él no-el puchero de Bulma y el sonrojo de Vegueta se hizo visibles para todos.

-¿Cuál fiesta?- pregunto Krilin- A mí no me invitaron.

-A mí tampoco- comento amargamente Yamcha.

-Fue una fiesta privada solo para nosotros dos-dijo Bulma como si nada. Todos (incluso Gohan) entendieron de qué tipo de fiesta se trataba. El sonrojo de Vegueta se hizo unánime (excluida Bulma que no había captado la importancia de su comentario), y Trunks se removió incomodo tratando de borrar la imagen que se le había hecho en la cabeza.

-Eh… mamá, yo no tengo con quien hacer ese tipo de fiestas y no creo que sea bueno para Gohan llevarlo a un lugar donde "eso" sea la atracción principal- Trunks intento que su madre desistiera de la idea como pudo además explicarle a sus padre su orientación sexual seria tremendamente vergonzoso, especialmente con toda la banda presente.

-Bueno es cierto que Gohan no podrá asistir y supongo que Piccolo al ser asexual no asistirá tampoco-Bulma se llevó un dedo al labio pensativa-Espero que no te importe Gohan-

-No Bulma, no te preocupes-dijo el pequeño guerrero-Pero el señor Piccolo no es asexual, es gay.

Todos alzaron las cejas ante esto y en el rostro de Piccolo apareció una ligera muestra de un rubor morado.

-Gohan-lo regaño ligeramente pero todos saben que él es incapaz de enojarse con el niño demi-sayayin.

Después de un rápido 'lo siento' por parte un muy avergonzado Gohan la sala cayó en un silencio incómodo. Trunks no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo y asustado. No sabía cómo se tomaría su padre la noticia de que era bisexual. En su época su madre no le había dado muchas vueltas a ese asunto, lo único que le dijo era que deseaba que fuera feliz con quien eligiera como pareja y le recordó suavemente que no debía olvidar que era el último sayayin vivo y que debía multiplicar la especie. No dudaba que su madre en este tiempo también se lo tomaría suavemente pero no tenía idea de cómo podía tomárselo su padre. Solo esperaba que lo aceptara.

Conocía muchas historias donde los padres de los chicos gays no lo toleraban, decían que aquello los asqueaba e incluso muchos usaban la religión para poder negarles a sus hijos una relación de este tipo. Sabía que esto último no ocurriría con su padre pero de lo primero no sabía. Existían hombres que tenían el pensamiento de que una relación con alguien del mismo sexo era algo humillante y degradante y siendo su padre tan orgulloso no sabía que esperar.

Suspirando Trunks miro la esperanza brillar en los ojos de su madre y la mirada que le dedicaba a su padre mientras decía que se divertirían. Definitivamente de arrepentiría por lo siguiente que iba a pronunciar.

-Creo que no es tan mala idea. Vayamos.

Todos lo miraron como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. Él, Mirai Trunks, hijo de Vegueta y Bulma, viajero en el tiempo que se había arriesgado a cambiar la historia solo para que se pudieran vencer a los androides número 17 y 18 quería desperdiciar una noche de sano entrenamiento para irse de farra. Pero una mirada de Trunks y sorprendentemente Vegueta basto para que todos se convencieran.

Un par de horas después estaban frente a una discoteca llamada "el infierno". Todos asistieron menos Gohan y Piccolo y por primera vez su madre no tenía al pequeño Trunks en sus brazos.

-¿Qué horas son Trunks?- pregunto Vegueta.

-Las diez papa-sin importar cuantas veces lo dijera seguía siendo extraño para Trunks decirle así, sentía una emoción y una felicidad llenarlo.

-Mmm-

Había una fila inmensa pero Bulma se acercó al guardia y le coloco un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de la camisa. El guardia solo la miro y asintiendo dejo pasar al grupo a pesar de las protestas de las personas en la fila. Justo al entrar se dieron cuenta que estaba bastante lleno. Todo estaba oscuro y luces se disparaban por el techo. La música estaba a todo volumen y las personas en la pista bailaban a todo dar. En una tarima unos strippers bailaban con movimientos atrevidos.

Encontraron una mesa vacía donde se ubicaron pero rápidamente Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Goku (que venía con Milk, a Gohan lo dejaron a cuidado de Piccolo) se fueron a la pista de baile. En la mesa solo se quedaron Vegueta, Bulma y Trunks. Los dos primeros habían pedido una bandeja de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas de las cuales los tres tomaban, aunque Bulma en menores cantidades.

Tanto Trunks como Vegueta se veían algo aburridos pero no dijeron nada pues debían admitir que salir un poco de la rutina de entrenar, comer, dormir, entrenar era algo bastante agradable. En un momento dado Trunks se sintió observado. Era un chico que se encontraba algo lejos de su mesa pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder detallarlo. Era más o menos de su misma altura, de cabello negro y ojos marrones. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa formal morada, la tenía fuera de sus pantalones y con los primeros botones desabrochados dando un look rebelde.

Rápidamente sus miradas se conectaron y aquel chico le guiño el ojo a Trunks que no pudo evitar sonreírle coqueto. Antes de morir Gohan lo había llevado un par de veces a discotecas pues al androide numero 17 le gustaba ir a ellas. En su futuro las discotecas eran un lugar seguro pues los androides no las destruirían. El chico de la discoteca le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Trunks le asintió con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa coqueta y ladeada. Miro un momento a sus padres que se habían sentado bastante juntos. El príncipe de los saiyajin estaba acariciando los muslos de su esposa y parecía contenerse para no empezar a besarla como un demente en frente de su hijo. El peli lavanda se le acercó un poco.

-Ya vuelvo papá. Voy al baño-le dijo en el oído para que pudiera oírle sobre la música. Su padre asintió sin mirarlo, sus ojos estaban muy ocupados en observar a su esposa.

Divertido se levantó y camino hasta donde aquel chico lo esperaba recostado en un muro. Imitándolo lo saludo.

-Hola- un brillo en su mirada relució y sus labios no dejaban de tener esa sonrisa entre ladeada y coqueta que sumado con sus finas facciones heredadas de su padre derretirían a cualquiera.

-Hola, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos en un lugar un poco más privado, bombón?- el tono de voz usado sugería muchas cosas, todas con poca ropa y mucho restregué de por medio.

-Por esos ojos te seguiría hasta el infierno, siempre y cuando no salgamos de este edificio- el guerrero le guiño un ojo descaradamente ganándose una risa de su acompañante.

-Pero por supuesto, sígueme-lo agarro de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba jalándolo. Trunks vestía una indumentaria que su madre le había dado para la ocasión, pantalones de mezclilla negros y algo ajustados, una camiseta sin cuello azul oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta dar con un cuarto vacío y no muy grande, probablemente un cuarto de escobas. Pero la curiosidad de Trunks murió al sentirse empujado contra un muro y unos labios exigentes sobre los suyos. Con un rápido movimiento cambio de posiciones dejando a aquel chico contra el muro. Unas manos empezaron a acariciarle la espalda y lo juntaron al cuerpo de su actual amante dejándole notar una erección contra su cadera. Dejando que una de sus manos se aferrara a la nuca del pelinegro y otra empezara a desabrochar la camisa con avidez.

La experiencia no se improvisa.

Sintiendo su erección presionando para ser liberada, alzo al chico y empezó a restregársele como un gato. La música obstruida por la puerta no dejaba de sonar. Un sonido extraño salió de la garganta del pelinegro, un sonido gutural que al saiyajin le gusto pero no pudo apreciarlo en su totalidad pues unas manos juguetonas se apoderaron de sus pezones. Su boca rápidamente rodo hacia el cuello de su acompañante, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía la piel morena. Dejando un rastro de mordidas y saliva se acercó a su oreja.

-De rodillas, ahora- su voz sonó ronca pero no más de como estaría la voz de aquel chico en unos minutos.

El moreno acato la orden sin dudarlo, con los ojos brillando de lujuria. Bajo el cierre con las manos algo temblorosas, algo que el saiyajin noto.

-¿Es tu primera mamada?-pregunto burlesco. El chico subió un poco los ojos para mirarlo con aquellos ojos marrones y comunes.

-La segunda- espeto antes de liberar el pene de Trunks en toda su gloria. Con una sonrisa petulante el peli lavanda lo vio pasar saliva temeroso, al parecer era más grande de lo que esperaba.

-Más te vale que lo hagas bien chico… ahh- su boca había empezado a succionar la punta con delicadeza mientras una de sus manos lo acariciaban. Lentamente empezó a meterse más y más en su boca hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro. Los jadeos y bufidos de Trunks eran perfectamente audibles.

-Mmm chico lo haces espectacular-murmuro. Dejo que succionara un par de veces más antes de jalarlo del cabello hacia arriba. Trunks ataco su cuello nuevamente mientras sus manos se deshacían de los pantalones de los dos. El chico jadeo al ver que el guerrero no llevaba ropa interior. Trunks al darse cuenta solo se rio siendo imitado poco después.

-Vienes a lo que vienes ¿no?-comento el chico- por cierto me llamo Nathan.

-No me gusta la ropa interior-dijo antes de escupirse en la mano y pasarla por la entrada de Nathan. Lo cargo rápidamente y se posiciono en su entrada- soy Mirai, un placer-lo penetro de golpe haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer. Los gemidos que siguieron a este no decepcionaron a Mirai. Los ruidos que hacían sus amantes lo llenaban de placer y de poder al provocarlos. Tomo con su mano el pene de su 'amigo' suministrándole más placer.

Pero los sonidos no eran su única fuente de placer, aquel chico era estrecho como el infierno y aquello se estaba gustando bastante. Las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y difusas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax con un grito.

Se separaron lentamente, soltando un pequeño suspiro ante la sensación que género la salida del miembro de Trunks. Se sonrieron al encontrarse y compartieron un pequeño beso.

Se vistieron con calma, al terminar Nathan le subió la camiseta admirando el perfecto torso del saiyajin.

-Amigo, estas bueno- el comentario se ganó una risa y otro beso por parte de Trunks.

-Nos vemos chico-abrió la puerta ya antes de desaparecer por el umbral le guiño un ojo al pelinegro que lo retuvo por el brazo.

-Oye, bailemos un rato-propuso esperanzado de quedarse con él un poco más.

-Lo siento precioso, debo volver con mis amigos. Pero tal vez en un par de horas. No me voy a mover de ahí así que ya sabe dónde buscarme- salió apurado consultando su reloj. Se había demorado una media hora y le había dicho a su padre que solo se iba por un rato al baño.

Al llegar a la mesa su padre lo esperaba, su madre no estaba a la vista pero sintió su Ki muy cerca del de Goku y el de su mujer con Krilin.

La sonrisa que se pos en los labios de su progenitor y la manera en que le hizo pensar que su padre había visto todo. Se sentó junto a él y se estiro soltando un suspiro de placer. Aquella fiesta le estaba gustando. La risa de su padre lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Cómo te fue con aquel muchacho?-el comentario hizo que se sonrojara y se mirara las manos apenado. Su padre al notarlo le poso su mano en el hombro-relájate, los saiyajin somos de naturaleza bisexual u homosexual, va en nuestra sangre y somos muy abiertos con esos temas-

Su mano cambio de lugar y acaricio con suavidad los largos mechones de su hijo.

Sonriendo Trunks pregunto-¿Quieres ver quien puede beber más?

-Claro aunque te digo que por ser mitad humano te afectara más a ti que a mí-

Se dedicaron a beber por un rato hasta que llego Bulma a buscarlos y los arrastro hasta la pista de baile. Tanto padre como hijo rodearon a la peli azul y bailaron junto a ella.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hola. Es mi primera historia de dragon ball z y lemon así que espero haberlo hecho bien. Comenten, habran mas capítulos pero e siguiente no será hasta el martes buenas noches.

DBZ


	2. Chapter 2

En algún momento de la noche Vegueta se había sentado dejando a Trunks bailar con su madre. El guerrero del futuro no sabía porque pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba feliz, su padre había aceptado sus gustos sexuales; en la palabra felicidad no cavia toda la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, estaba gozoso, complacido y muy desahogado, aunque eso tal vez tuviera que ver con lo que había hecho minutos atrás. El sexo no era algo de lo que pudiera disponer muy seguido y no se hacía problema cuando alguien se le insinuaba de esa manera.

El hecho de que al ser mitad extraterrestre las enfermedades como el herpes, gonorrea o sífilis no le afectaban era algo muy beneficioso pues solo él sabia con las cantidades de personas con pinta de todo menos unos santos se había acostado.

Y por eso estaba celebrando con su madre mientras el Dj ponía merengues de la época de sus padres o al menos de su madre.

_A nadie más yo le entregue mi corazón_

_Así, jamás_

_Solo he sentido en mi cuerpo esa pasión_

_Por ti._

Hizo girar un par de beses a Bulma antes de ver como su padre regresaba e intentaba acaparar la atención de su esposa la cual intentaba dividirse la atención entre sus dos saiyajins favoritos que habían resultado siendo unos verdaderos bailarines. En un momento dado un par de chicas algo ruborizadas se habían acercado al trio.

-¿Podemos bailar contigo?-pregunto una mirando a Mirai.

Este solo les sonrió galante y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su progenitora se alejó un par de pasos junto con las chicas. Una era rubia con unos ojos azules, bonita y alta (le llegaba por la mejilla). Su amiga era pelinegra y con unos ojos grises; era más baja que su amiga y solo le llegaba a Trunks por el nivel del pecho. Era muy hermosa y algo tímida pues necesito que su amiga le diera un codazo para empezar a bailar y ni hablar de su sonrojo permanente.

En esta ocasión fue Trunks el que tuvo que dividir su atención entre sus acompañantes. Los tres bailaban con destreza pero a leguas se notaba que el más desenvuelto el peli lavanda. Se movía con una agilidad propia de un bailarín profesional. Y ni hablar de su padre y Goku los cuales habían llamado la atención de muchas mujeres. Pero ninguno se separaba mucho tiempo de sus amadas esposas y cuando lo hacían era por ir a la barra a tomar algo además a sus preciosas diosas solo se las encomendaban a alguien que pudiera apreciarlas y cuidarlas como era debido cuando su presencia faltara (Krilin y Trunks), si es que no se las llevaban con ellos.

En un momento a otro Yamcha apareció y se llevó a la rubia con él, dejándolo a solas con la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Alicia-

-Soy Mirai, un gusto-

-La última vez que te oí decir eso me dolió bastante ¿sabes?- una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió. Era Nathan.

-Hola chico. ¿Te dolió? Que lastima, talvez ya no quieras más-dijo irónico sin dejar de bailar con Alicia. Ese chico iba a rogar por volver a estar con él.

-Pues lo estoy considerando, pero no vine por eso. Tomémonos unas copas, yo invito-le dedico una sonrisa dulce que dejaba entrever intensiones carnales.

-Pues…- en un momento pareció que Trunks iba a decir que si pero de repente hubo un cambio de canción- Suerte a la próxima chico, es mi canción favorita y realmente prefiero bailarla con la muñeca que tengo entre los brazos-

Alicia se sonrojo profundamente. Se había acercado a Mirai solo porque su amiga la había jalado y ahora que ella la había dejado sola se sentía algo cohibida. Su plan era bailar un par de canciones más e irse alegando cualquier cosa. Pero ahora que parecía que el chico de los ojos azules la iba a dejar ahí sin necesitar ella de una excusa Mirai se había emocionado con su canción favorita y no parecía querer soltarla a pesar del ceño fruncido de aquel joven que se había acercado hablándole como si el peli lavanda hubieran sido su pareja en un momento del pasado.

Frunciendo el ceño se dedicó a poner su mejor empeño en el baile, se arrepentía de haber querido dejarlo ir. Ahora Mirai tendría suerte si ella se le despegaba mientras que ese chico seguía pululando como un zancudo por ahí. No le daba ni cinco de buena espina.

Y así bailaron, un par de canciones más. Trunks no podía dejar de apreciar a la mujer en sus brazos. Era joven, tal vez de su edad. Y contrario a Nathan ella parecía tener una eterna inocencia y dulzura lo cual debía admitir lo tenía algo embobado.

Sabía que estaba mal.

Sabía que no debía relacionarse mucho.

Sabía que en ese lugar solo debía buscar un polvo rápido y decir adiós.

Sabía que no podía ilusionar a una muñeca como ella y luego marcharse.

Pero no fue capaz de resistir al verla sonrojarse cuando sus ojos se encontraban o cuando sus cuerpos se pegaban más de lo necesario o cuando el acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de su mano. Y a sabiendas del daño que le iba a hacer le dijo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

Ella asintió algo cohibida.

Caminaron hasta la barra, en el trayecto se encontró a Krilin bailando con una morena. El calvo le guiño un ojo dándole una sonrisa picarona. Trunks solo le sonrió amablemente. Se sentaron en unas sillas y pidieron dos Coca-Cola. Las bebieron en silencio hasta que al final Trunks no aguanto más.

-¿Vienes muy seguido por acá?-

Al darse cuenta que le estaba hablando a ella, Alicia se sonrojo profundamente. Sentía sus orejas arder y tímidamente empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello intentando ocultar su rostro tras su larga y lacia melena. Fue en ese momento que Trunks se dio cuenta que tenía un flequillo cuadrado (imaginen a Hinata Hyüga).

-No… yo… mi ami amiga… ella me… me invito-Alicia se sentí abochornada, era la primera vez que un hombre tan guapo le dedicaba algo de atención. Siempre las miradas se las llevaba su amiga, Ana, y todos los chicos con los que Ana la obligaba a salir siempre terminaban hablándole de la rubia.

-¿Y qué edad tienes?-Trunks apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacia Alicia por hablar, se notaba que era muy tímida y retraída. No era normal ver a alguien así bailando con desconocidos en una discoteca de ese tipo.

-Ten- tengo 17 pe- pero pr-pronto cumpli-re 18-dijo todo esto sin retirar la mirada de su vaso ya vacío.

-Eres bastante timida ¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa, siempre era bueno coger el toro por los cuernos.

-N-no, bu-bueno u-un p-poco ¡pero n-no lo ha-hago apro-aproposito!-dijo muy rapidó.

Trunks rio, era una compañía adorable.

-Estoy sentado con mis padres y amigos, ¿Quieres unírtenos? Como amiga por supuesto-le dijo luciendo una de las mejores sonrisas de su repertorio.

-B-bueno, pero so-solo hasta q-que aparezca Ana-Trunks sonrió al notar que en esta ocasión había tartamudeado menos y como todo un caballero se levando y le ofreció su mano ayudándola a bajar. Al colocar la pelinegra sus pies en tierra Mirai le hizo una elegante reverencia guiñándole un ojo. Ella solo rio con sus mejillas aún untadas de un tinte rosado.

Sujetándola suavemente de la mano la guio a la mesa donde ya se hallaban sus padres, Goku y Milk, Krilin y un montón de comida chatarra y bebidas alcohólicas.

-Adelante, come algo-le dijo después de correrle su silla para que se sentara. Él se acomodó en medio de ella y su padre el cual no hacía más que mirarlo entre divertido y orgulloso.

-¿Dónde estabas Trunks?-pregunto Krilin con una sonrisa de "yo sé lo que estabas haciendo".

-Acompañando a la señorita aquí presente, su nombre es Alicia-la presento con una sonrisa y mandándoles una mirada de advertencia a todos los presentes.

-H-ho-hola, m-mi no-nombre e-es A-ali-alicia u-un gus-gusto-se presentó como pudo la pequeña oji-gris.

-Hay pero si es una joven de lo más educada y linda. Tienes unos gustos muy buenos cariño-dijo Bulma.

Alicia – que había decidido probar unos nachos- se atraganto con su comida y rápidamente los colores le subieron al rostro, mientras que un leve rastro de sonrojo inundo el rostro de Trunks.

-Mamá!-la regaño su hijo.

Todos los guerreros Z y sus esposas soltaron una carcajada. Aun rojo Trunks miro a Alicia que no retiraba la mirada de sus níveas manos.

-Ignóralos, por favor. No son más que unos vagos-Alicia le sonrió suavemente antes de asentir y tomar un poco de comida.

Después de eso todos los hombres decidieron hacer una apuesta por sobre quién podía beber más. Aunque Trunks intento excusarse alegando que tanto el cómo su padre ya habían hecho una de esas competencias, Vegueta no lo dejo y lo obligo a ser quien iniciara el juego haciendo un fondo blanco de aguardiente. Todos lo imitaron mientras Bulma y Milk hablaban entre si y se burlaban de Krilin que no había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo a los saiyajins. Cuando ya iban por la séptima ronda apareció de la nada Ten Shin Han.

-Chicos, Yamcha me dijo que se iba con una chica. Yo también me voy, me divertí mucho pero no quiero preocupar a Chaoz-el hombre de tres ojos poso sus ojos en todos y cada uno de los presentes demorándose un par de segundos más en la chica desconocida.

-¿Mirai, Yam-Yamcha e-era él se-señor c-con el q-que s-s-se fue Ana?-pregunto preocupada Alicia.

-Sí, señorita Alicia. Yamcha fue el hombre que se la llevo a bailar-respondió Trunks.

Todos miraron a la Alicia sin entender.

-La señorita Alicia venia acompañada de su amiga, la señorita Ana. Ella se fue a bailar con Yamcha y yo me quede bailando con Alicia-explico Trunks por su acompañante. Si la dejaba hablar la morena se atragantaría con las palabras como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Todos soltaron un "ahh" y volvieron a sus asuntos, todos menos Vegueta que segui muy pendiente de la relación entre Trunks y la llamada Alicia.

-M-Mirai, yo de-debo i-irme. Fu-fue… fue u-n gu-gusto en co-conocerlo a… a us-usted y a s-sus ami-amigos-Alicia se levantó suavemente, sin hacer ruido. Les sonrió a todos los presentes antes de pronunciar- A-adi-adiós a todos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera pronunciar sus despedidas Vegueta se levantó de un tiro sin despegar sus ojos de su hijo.

-Trunks acompaña a la señorita hasta su casa. Asegúrate de que llegue sana y salvo-

Dicho esto se volvió a sentar y vacío de un golpe su vaso. Tanto Bulma como los demas lo miraron atontados pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Trunks asintió suavemente. Los colores volvieron al rostro de Alicia.

-N-no es ne-necesa-rio-murmuro pero todos pudieron oírle.

-S i Mirai te puede llevar a bailar también la puede llevar hasta su hogar, señorita-y sin más Vegueta dio por terminada la conversación.

-Es q-que n-no qui-quiero ca-causar mo-molestias…-

-No es molestia, señorita Alicia. Es más, será un placer- y dedicándole una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquiera sin autocontrol derretido como una vela, se levantó y le tendió el brazo. La ojigris acepto algo dudosa.

Con una mirada rápida en la discoteca Trunks localizo a Nathan sentado en una barra, llevaba el ceño fruncido y miraba a la nada. Su mano sostenía un vaso con un líquido ámbar.

-Volveré, debo terminar algo con _alguien-_esto último lo dijo más para Vegueta que siguió su mirada hasta toparla con él deseo sexual actual de su hijo. Con una sonrisa ladeada Vegueta se despidió de él con un gesto de la cabeza.

Salieron caminando como podían en medio de los que bailaban, los que se caían de borrachos y los que buscaban tener sexo con ropa. Una vez afuera Trunks la sintió tomar una bocanada de aire. Aprovechando la luz contemplo la joven a su lado.

No debía tener más de 17 años. Su piel era nívea y contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello azabache. Vestía de una forma bastante peculiar: un vestido ciruela oscuro sin mangas, ajustado en su pecho y tórax y suelto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, medias veladas negras con unas figuras que daban la apariencia de medias rasgadas y unas botas negras de combate. Para terminar llevaba una ligera capa de maquillaje con sus ojos combinando a la perfección los colores ciruela y negro y unos aretes de plumas y varios collares de distintos largores.

Si no fuera porque sabía que ella era aquella chica tímida y dulce no la hubiera reconocido. Apostaría su máquina del tiempo a que había sido su amiga la que la había vestido así, a pesar de que había que reconocer que se veía deslumbrante.

-Señorita Alicia, ¿quiere parar un taxi o desea irse caminando hasta su hogar?-pregunto.

-Oh, n-no. Yo… yo p-puedo ir-ir-irme a casa s-sola- dijo-Pue-puede vo-volver a… a la fiesta.

-No se preocupe. Es mi deseo el acompañarla y aquí entre nos-se le inclino como si le fuese a decir un secreto-No quiero ser yo quien cargue con todos esos borrachos que tengo por amigos.

Ella rio jovial con las mejillas sonrojadas y el viento alborotándole la extensa cabellera.

-En-entonces debe s-saber q-que vivo a me-media hora c-caminado desde este an-antro-me dijo mirándome con bondad.

-No importa, vamos.-empezamos a caminar, ya soltados de los brazos. El viento azotaba fuertemente pero ella no parecía notarlo, caminaba como una niña de tres años, sin perder su dulce sonrisa y su amable mirada. El peli lavanda noto que sus pasos no sonaban y que la dirección que seguían los llevaba cerca de Capsule corp. Aunque fijándose bien, su madre había elegido un antro bastante centrado entre la zona, todas las casas y establecimientos a su alrededor gritaban 'dinero'.

Caminaron exactamente media hora, siguiendo los pasos cortos y finos que daba la muchacha. Frente a ellos se erguía una mansión adornada por todo lo alto. Se miraron otra vez.

-Bueno, a-aquí nos… nos despedimos, Mirai-le tendió la mano con educación. Pero ella no esperaba que el saiyajin la tomara con delicadeza y se la besara. Su rostro padeció de un cambio de color en diversas ocasiones y todas por distintos motivos

El primero fue de blanco a rosado al tenderle la mano.

El segundo de rosado a rojo al sentir los suaves labios de su acompañante besándola.

Y el tercero fue de rojo a morado ante la idea de que su padre o alguien que le pudiera contar los viera.

Trunks solo rio suavemente. Y antes de erguirse por completo le pregunto con los nervios a flor de pie.

-¿Puedo… puedo visitarla en alguna otra ocasión, señorita Alicia?-aquel fue su turno para tartamudear. Aquella pregunta lo venía molestando todo el camino pero no había sido capaz de hacerla ya hora que sabía que sería la última oportunidad la hizo casi sin dudarlo. _Casi._

Vio con algo de diversión como a Alicia se le subían todos los colores al rostro de nuevo. Hacerla sonrojar por tonterías como cogerle la mano o simplemente mirarla era una actividad muy divertida. Además ella se veía tan tierna.

-Pues…-se mordió el labio dudosa. Esa situación solo le ocurría a su amiga, ella no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Dándose cuenta que su duda la había hecho demorarse de más se limitó a hacer lo que había visto a Ana hacer. Aceptar.

-S-si usted lo de-desea- aquello hizo que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se creara en el rostro del saiyajin. ¡ Había dicho que sí!

-¿Podría darme su número? Para poder llamarla y citarla en algún lugar- agrego al verla mirándolo interrogativa.

-Oh si, por supuesto. ¿Tiene donde anotar?- Mirai saco su teléfono celular y anoto el número que salió de los labios de la morena. Después de guardarlo la miro fijamente. Lentamente se acercó hasta darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

La vio sonrojarse por última vez antes de que se internara en la casa.

Sonriendo como un bobo voló hasta "el infierno", entro y busco la mesa donde todos seguían sentados.

Prácticamente se tiro a una de las sillas y se llenó un vaso grande de aguardiente que bebió de un golpe dejándolos a todos anonadados. Especialmente por la falta de saludo pues si una cosa se podía nombrar de Mirai Trunks era su educación. Pero a todos se les borro la sorpresa y les llego la diversión y suspicacia al verlo sonreír contento.

Mirai miro a su padre y le dijo lo suficientemente claro para que todos oyeran.

-Voy a buscar al de hace un rato, luego me voy a casa- y se levantó como si nada dándole un suave beso a su madre en la mejilla. Busco con Ki a Nathan que parecía dispuesto a irse. Lo jalo del hombro y lo pego contra la pared.

-¿Y tú para dónde vas?- el ojicafe solo se rio y se dejó arrastrar hacia ese cuarto de escobas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dije martes y cumplí. Si a alguien le interesa esta historia o mi otra historia deben saber que yo publico de **noche**. El siguiente capítulo será el viernes y si hay alguien por ahí que lea 'la novia de Steven' entonces le comento que de este fin de semana no pasa el octavo capítulo, Yuli mar le dará un giro favorable a la historia y Steven y Emma se pegaran más que nunca.

Buenas noches.

DBZ


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks entro en su cuarto en silencio. Toda la mansión Briefs estaba a oscuras y en silencio, todos dormían. O casi todos. Al pasar por el cuarto de sus padres escucho unos ruidos pero no era tan extraño a sabiendas de todo lo que su padre aguanto en aquella fiesta, esperando estar a solas con su madre para amarla en toda su plenitud.

Rápidamente se quitó su ropa y entro en el cuarto de baño dispuesto a recostarse en la tina y quedarse ahí hasta que su cuerpo le pidiera una almohada.

Dejo que la tina se llenara y cuando ya estaba lista apago las luces sumiéndose en lao oscuridad. Entro lentamente sintiendo el agua caliente acariciarle. Soltando un suspiro de placer Mirai rebobino toda su noche, desde la fiesta hasta cuando salió del club acompañando a Nathan a tomar un taxi. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa dulce al recordar su acompañante femenino. Alicia.

Sin duda era una belleza, tímida y callada pero dulce y cariñosa. Y muy buena bailarina. Frunciendo el ceño se incorporó en la tina sentándose con la espalda recta. En el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba el número de la pequeña Alicia la cual había aceptado salir con él un día de esos. En ese momento no había pensado en nada más que en volver a verla pero ahora, que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, no se le ocurría un método de poder entrenar, dormir y salir con ella. Todo esto sin que su padre lo notara (misión imposible). No había forma de hacerlo, su madre siempre estaba interesada en él, en saber cómo estaba, si comía, si entrenaba. Dudaba mucho que pudiera escaparse un par de horas. Era imposible salir del radar de esos dos.

Recostándose de nuevo y soltando un suspiro-ahora de tensión- decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse, irse a dormir y llamarla al siguiente día. Podrían quedar en un café o en un parquee de atracciones. Y usar como excusa que quería simplemente salir a pasear, a ver cómo era el mundo sin la destrucción de los androides. Vegueta jamás se lo tragaría pero era más fácil y menos vergonzoso hablarlo con él que con su madre. Ella no se lo negaría, para nada. Pero querría saber quién era, conocerla, acosarlo hasta el punto de desespero. Y eso era algo por lo que no haría pasar a la morena.

Pensando que aquel sería el mejor plan de acción se relajó totalmente, dormitando hasta el momento en que decido irse a dormir. Callo rendido de inmediato.

Al siguiente día el entrenamiento no había empezado hasta después del almuerzo pues el príncipe de la raza guerrera saiyajin había amanecido con resaca. No que el peli lavanda no hubiera amanecido con la cabeza a punto de estallar pero siendo el mitad humana el café le había sido más útil a él.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la tarde decidieron poner fin a su entrenamiento.,

-No te acostumbres a este rimo mocoso. Mañana será brutal-fueron las palabras de despedida de su padre. Trunks solo asintió, a sabiendas de que su padre los dejaría medio muertos a los dos. Vio a su madre en la cocina con su abuela.

-Voy a salir un rato a caminar-

-Cariño no te lleves la espada-dijo algo burlóna.

-Oh, sí claro- algo sonrojado por su descuido, se la quitó y la dejo en una mesa.

Salió andando pausado, pensando en nada. Solo miraba las calles sin ninguna preocupación. Admiraba a los niños que caminaban por ahí acompañados de su madre como se admiraría a un tesoro. Los niños eran raros en su época y solo en esas circunstancias se todas las personas se habían dado cuenta de algo que solo muy pocos conocían: los niños son lo más preciado que puede tener el ser humano. Eran el futuro de la raza, su esperanza.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado varias cuadras y se había topado con una cafetería. Entro pensado que un café no le caería nada mal.

Y ahí la vio.

Alicia, armada con un vestido azul oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas como las que llevaba el día anterior. Llevaba un bolso, un libro en la mano y estaba pagando por un café. Al dar las gracia y girarse para sentarse en una de las mesas lo ve parado en la puerta como un estúpido. La pelinegra le sonrió. Mirai había sido todo un caballero con ella la noche pasada.

-Hola, Mirai. ¿Quieres un café?-su cálida sonrisa fue devuelta por un sonrojado Trunks que se había dado cuenta de lo torpe que se veía al estar mirándola parada en medio de la puerta.

-Sí, claro.-en ese momento se dio cuenta que la oji gris ya no estaba tartamudeando-¿Creí que tartamudeabas?-

Vio como un sonrojo algo lindo se posicionaba en las mejillas de la chica.

_Lindo, _pensó, _¿Qué coño pasa con migo?_

-Oh si, lo que pasa es que yo soy muy tímida con las nuevas personas-dijo mirando sus pies.

-Oh ya veo. Supongo que al final si nos volvimos a encontrar-dijo sonriendo.

Alicia subió lentamente la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos azules. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras un sonrojo se volvía a apoderar de sus mejillas. Era tan adorable.

Se sentaron en una mesa, una camarera les había traído el café helado que Trunks había pedido. Antes de que Alicia alcanzara a sacar su cartera el peli lavanda ya había pagado.

-Te quería invitar-susurro.

-No te preocupes, me conformo con poder estar aquí en tu compañía-Mirai le dedico la mejor sonrisa que se sabía antes de dar un sorbo y como se esperaba el sonrojo no lo decepciono.

-Eres muy amable-murmuro sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-No soy amable porque sí, me gustas-le dijo mirándola fijamente. La vio atragantarse con su bebida y mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Al darse cuenta de lo profundo de su mirar todos los colores le subieron al rostro.- Solo piénsalo ¿quieres? Debo irme ya.

-En-encontrémonos, digo, ¿po-demos vernos en al-gún sitio mañ-ana? Para ha-blar- a leguas se notaba los esfuerzos que hacía por hablar.

Trunks le sonrío.

-Por supuesto-

Sonriendo Trunks se acercó lentamente hasta darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Con sus rostros aún muy juntos Trunks pudo apreciar de cerca el sonrojo de Alicia. Sonriéndole por última vez cogió su café y se despido con un guiño dejando a una muy sonrojada y con la respiración algo acelerada.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Corto como el infierno, lo sé. Sé que prometí publicar ayer y lo hice hoy y solo les traigo esta miseria pero en mi defensa puedo allegar que ayer tenía mi examen de matemáticas y cuando termine tenía el cerebro destruido. Hoy tenía una clase de un curso pero me comprometo con publicar en unos cuantos días. Preferiblemente mañana o el lunes temprano aunque es mi costumbre publicar de noche.

Buenas noches

PD: se me ha olvidado colocar esa frase de DBZ no es mío ¿es obligatorio o algo así? ¿me pueden quitar la historia si no lo coloco? ¿se llama disclaimer verdad?

DBZ


	4. Chapter 4

Soltando un gran bostezo, Trunks se recostó en su cama después de un arduo entrenamiento. Miro su teléfono donde decía que eran más de las seis de la tarde. Pensó que no sería mala idea dejarle un mensaje a Alicia. Rápidamente la busco y le dio a mandar mensajes (disculpadme pero como yo no tengo teléfono inteligente todavía Mirai tampoco), se quedó un rato pensando en que escribir hasta que al final solo atino a mandarle un: "_Hola, ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?" _

Demoro dos minutos en contestarle.

"_Sí, veámonos en el parque cercano a mi casa en 10 minutos."_

"_No sé dónde es. Veámonos en tu casa"._

"_Está bien_".

Se levantó abriendo la ventana. Voló sobre las casas; paso por el café y a dos cuadras encontró la mansión en la que la había dejado aquella noche. La vio apoyada en la puerta mirando hacia el cielo, y él seguía en el aire. Rápidamente bajo detrás de su casa y camino hasta la entrada. Ella lo recibió con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Estabas, estabas volando. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-dijo rápido y sobresaltada.

Dándose un golpe internamente y maldiciendo en voz baja la miro profundamente con una seriedad rara vez vista en él.

-No puedo explicártelo aquí. No sabía que estarías mirando hacia arriba, fue mi error-dijo molesto consigo mismo.

La miro levemente notando el vestido rojo que llevaba. Los otros vestidos eran anchos de falda pero aquel era ajustado se mirara por donde se mirada. Llevaba tacones negros y la chaqueta negra de siempre.

-Vas a tener que responderme eso. Vamos-empezaron a andar juntos. Mirai llevaba una camiseta verde, unos jeans oscuros y unos tennis.

De vez en vez Alicia le mandaba unas miradas curiosas. Trunks se dijo que verlo volar había hecho que se le olvidara por completo a lo que originalmente iban a hablar. Pero al llegar al dichoso parque y sentarse en una de sus bancas bajo un árbol pareció recordarlo pues se volvió a sonrojar.

Había vuelto a su carcaza de timidez.

Sonriendo, más relajado, Trunks la miro.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-Sí. Pero a mí nunca me han hecho ese tipo de comentarios, no sé que hacer-

-Eres la primera a ala que se lo digo, me refiero a decirlo en serio. Las demas chicas y chicos-Alicia soltó un suspiro se sorpresa- simplemente eran sexo. Me gustaban sus pechos o sus traseros o su rostro. A ti no te he mirado nada de eso. Me gusta tú dulzura-

Ambos se miraban perdiéndose en los ojos de su acompañante.

-No me conoces-soltó finalmente la chica.

Mirai se rio levemente.

-Y no creo que lo haga, al menos no totalmente. En dos meses más o menos me voy y no vuelvo-

Jadeo sorprendida. Sus ojos grises se habían ampliado y lo miraban como si fuera la última vez. Con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? Si puedo saber-

-No puedo explicarlo. Es como el vuelo, no lo puedo explicar-

-Tienes que decirme algo-

-No puedo. Al menos no ahora, tal vez, en el futuro pero ahora no-

-Muy bien-

Cayeron en un silencio incomodo que duro muy poco pues Trunks decidió romperlo con la misma pregunta.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-

Me mira algo roja pero reúne valor para responderme sin tartamudear.

-Sí, pero no sé qué hacer-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué piensas de mí?-pregunto tomándola suavemente de la mano.

-Eres muy agradable, muy amable y buen bailarín-Mirai soltó una suave risa- pero tienes secretos. Puedes volar y según tu desaparecerás como el humo en dos meses. No quiero que me… enamores y luego te vayas-

Trunks suspiro. Él había sido consciente de que algo así pasaría. Él no podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. Debía matar a los androides en ese tiempo y luego irse a su tiempo a matarlos. Después… después ya vería pero mientras tanto ese era su plan y no podía entretenerse con una novia o algo así. Nathan estaba bien, el chico solo quería sexo casual y eso era algo que se podía permitir y sabía que su padre no le diría nada. Pero con Alicia quería algo más serio, la chica acababa de decirle que nunca había tenido un novio ni alguien jamás le había dicho que le gustaba. El infierno, puede que jamás hubiera dado un beso. Ella no era sexo casual y su padre estaría en contra de algo así. No eran tiempos de paz, debían entrenar y una novia así de inexperta tomaría su tiempo.

-Tienes razón. Me iré y no sé si regrese. Tampoco puedo estar todo el día con tigo, solo tengo un par de horas en la noche y no siempre será así. No debí habértelo dicho, discúlpame-

-No te disculpes. Es bueno saber que le gusto a alguien, jamás nadie me lo había dicho-comento sonando triste.

-No sé cómo es eso posible. Eres muy hermosa-

-Lo que pasa es que soy muy tímida y pues los hombres solo quieren… eso-

Aquel comentario hizo reír muy fuerte a Mirai.

-Me acabas de ver volar y me preguntas sobre eso con total naturalidad y le dices "eso" a un acto sexual-

-Pues si-dijo sonrojada.

-Pues si eso es lo que te preocupa entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte realmente. Tengo quien me cuide en ese aspecto-

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida?-no se había dado cuenta pero sus cuerpos que se habían sentado muy separados ahora estaban más juntos.

-Bueno, es que me dices que te gusto y me sales con que tienes una chica con la que te acuestas-dijo moviendo muchos los brazos intentando darle énfasis.

-En realidad es un chico pero solo es sexo, es lindo pero solo me gusta físicamente-admitió.

-Bueno-

Y retomaron a aquel silencio. Mirándola Trunks se dio cuenta que no despegaba la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas. Decidido a tentar un poco la suerte acaricio la nívea mano con su pulgar. Aquello pareció gustarle pues en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Continuando con sus caricias Mirai se le acerco, despacio. Cuando solo faltaban un par de pulgadas para que sus rostros se unieran la respiración de la morena se aceleró. Lentamente sus labios se unieron, los labios de Alicia eran suaves y pequeños. Su boca tenía un sabor muy curioso. Café con helado de vainilla.

Al separarse no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos y retomarlo. Era irresistible. Después de compartir otro beso Alicia se levantó como una loca.

-Si alguien nos ve y le dice a mi padre me castigaran hasta los 50-dijo medio susurrando medio gritando.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor pero no vieron a nadie. Juntos soltaron el aire que no se habían dado cuenta que habían estado manteniendo. Mirai la miro fijamente un momento antes de decir.

-Se hace tarde, te voy a llevar a casa- y así emprendieron una caminata hasta la residencia de la pelinegra. Ya en la puerta se despidieron con un simple aleteo de las manos.

-Me lo pensare y mañana te diré a qué conclusión llego-

Después de eso Trunks se alejó caminando hasta la Capsule Corp. Llego justo a la hora de la cena. Y al parecer a tiempo pues según su madre por un par de minuto más y Vegueta lo trae arrastrado del cabello.

-Lo hubieras visto, parecía un demente-dijo riéndose la peli azul.

Los demas soltaron una carcajada (menos Vegueta obvio). La cena había estado espectacular y todos la habían disfrutado, especialmente los dos saiyajins presentes. Cuando ya todo el mundo se disponía a levantarse para hacer una que otra actividad nocturna Vegueta sujeto fuertemente del brazo a Trunks antes de que el peli lavanda subiera la escaleras.

-Si necesitas distraerte busca a ese chico, pero deja a la niña terrícola en paz. Búscate algo físico y no sentimental porque si haces lo contrario saldrás herido cuando debas irte. Peor, herirás a alguien más y de lo poco que te conozco sé que no querrías eso y menos por una niña que solo podrá darte besos. No abuses de ella, si la tomas que sea consensuado-dicho esto se marchó dando fin a su corta conversación dejando a Trunks pensativo.

Aquel pensamiento había rondado por su mente todo el día pero solo había cogido fuerza con las palabras de Alicia:

"_No quiero que me… enamores y luego te vayas"_

El ir y venir de una dimensión a otra no era ningún juego, era algo altamente peligroso. Solo había accedido a hacerlo en dos ocasiones: para traerle la medicina a Goku y para ayudar a los Guerreros Z a entrenar. Para si mismo se admitía que había otro motivo: ver a su padre. El hombre había sido algo que jamás estuvo en su vida y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de verlo aunque fuera en entrenamientos.

La primera ocasión en la que lo había visto había sido arrogante, orgulloso, malhumorado y parecía odiarlo. Pero había sabido tratar con todo aquello y por eso había vuelto una segunda ocasión donde su gran parecido con él bebe Trunks había terminado por revelar su identidad.

Como era de esperarse su madre y sus abuelos habían pegado el grito al cielo y él había pasado los siguientes minutos con las dos mujeres encima alabando lo guapo que era. La reacción de su padre había sido soltar un simple "hpmm" e irse a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad.

Desde entonces el trato del hombre de cabellera parada hacia su hijo había cambiado radicalmente ante un ojo observador. Lo obligaba a entrenar más, a comer más, a que durmiera completo y no le molestaba que tuviera pequeños cariños con su madre; Vegueta no dejaba que nadie que no fuera Mirai, el doctor Briefs o el mismo le hiciera algún gesto cariñoso. En una ocasión Yamcha lo había intentado y había salido "mal parado".

Vegueta sí que se supo desquitar rabias ese día.

Cuando subió a su habitación Mirai se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño problema con su "tercera pierna" (para los inocentones perdidos totalmente: se refiere al pene). Lentamente se empezó desnudar para darse un baño helado no obstante una idea brillo en su mente como un foco de estadio.

Velozmente se acomodó su chaqueta y asegurándose de no llevar su espada salió volando hasta elevarse en un punto donde se podía ver a toda la ciudad. El Ki de Nathan era un Ki normal, el de un humano y por eso se demoró unos 15 minutos antes de localizarlo. Sonriendo como un loco se lanzó como un rayo hacia la dirección donde se hallaba dicho Ki.

Lo encontró en una sección de apartamentos modernos. Con una sonrisa entre maligna y divertida percibió la falta de otras personas en el apartamento.

Se metió por una ventana que curiosamente era la del cuarto de Nathan. Dicho chico estaba acostado en su cama medio dormido. Sonriendo levemente el peli lavanda camino por la habitación a oscuras, al llegar junto a la cama se sentó en está provocando que Nathan abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hola, hey quiero agradecer el comentario que me llego hoy. Realmente no quería escribir nada y _Guest_ me devolvió el ánimo. Fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños (lo ley hoy 30 de marzo no el 27 de marzo). ¿Quieren lemon o no? Me gusta la idea de que Mirai se mezcle con ambos. Yo soy bisexual y creo que será toda una experiencia escribir esta historia. Aunque habrá diferencias como que yo soy una chica y a mí no me sale una "tercera pierna". Sobre esto, pues fue algo que escuche en mi escuela.

Buenas noches.

DBZ


	5. Chapter 5

"_¿Qué coño haces aquí?"_

La pregunta cayo a odios sordos ya que Mirai se tumbó en la cama con la mayor de las naturalidades.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos largos segundos. El castaño solo supo soltar:

-¿Eres un asesino serial?-pregunto con una seriedad mortal.

La risa que soltó Mirai se escuchó por todo el apartamento.

-No te rías-dijo sonrojado. Ya había analizado la estupidez que había soltado-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?-

-Memorice las placas del taxi y por casualidad lo vi hoy y le pregunte donde vivías- mintió.

-¿Y cómo carajos subiste hasta aquí?-

-Por las escaleras (¿alguien sabe cómo son esas escaleras para incendios en los costados de los edificios y que conectan a las habitaciones? Unas así)-mintió de nuevo.

A sabiendas de que el seguirá haciendo preguntas Mirai mando su mano hacia la camisa de botones manga corta blanca. Lentamente y con habilidad empezó a desabotonar, uno a uno, los blancos botones. Él joven saiyajin acariciaba el pecho de Nathan con las yemas de los dedos asiéndolo suspirar. Marrón y azul se encontraron y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unían en un beso cargado de lujuria, deseo y pasión. Mientras sus lenguas danzaban poco a poco Mirai se fue acomodando a horcadas sobre Nathan el cual ya tenía completamente desabrochada la camisa. Nathan situó sus brazos tras su espalda para que estos cargaran su peso.

Agitados se separaron unos instantes para respirar; sus frentes se unieron y Trunks pudo notar desde su posición todas las facciones del rostro de Nathan: Sus ojos grandes, su nariz respingada, su cabello corto, sus largas pestañas y aquellos labios carnosos y sonrojados que provocarían a cualquiera.

Sonriendo suavemente le planto un beso casto antes de quitarse la camisa. Recordaba perfectamente la reacción que había tenido aquella noche en la discoteca cuando Nathan le había destapado levemente el torso. Esta vez se quedaría sin aliento.

Y así fue.

Nathan quedo hipnotizado ante el perfecto pecho y torso frente a él. Aquello no parecía humano, era más como uno de esas esculturas griegas y renacentistas donde los modelos parecían dioses reencarnados. Y es que eso era Mirai Trunks, un dios sexual. Sus manos morenas empezaron a acariciar suavemente sus hombros mientras el peli lavanda mandaba su camiseta por los aires hecha una bola. Trunks dejo que el siguiera acariciándole el pecho y el torso embelesado. Aquella reacción era típica de sus amantes, y no era para menos. Los cuerpos de los saiyajins eran sacados de historias fantásticas.

Pudieron quedarse hay toda la noche pero el motivo que lo había llevado ahí seguía empujando en su pantalón.

Sonrió malignamente al notar la profunda concentración que tenía puesta Nathan sobre sus abdominales. Rápidamente sus mando sus manos a los pezones del pelinegro que no pudo evitar jadear de la sorpresa. Mientras sus dedos jugueteaban Mirai de encargo de repartir besos húmedos en su clavícula. Los brazos de Nathan temblaron, todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación. La boca del peli lavanda siguió su camino acompañado por mordiscos y besos castos.

Un sonido gutural salió de los labios de Nathan. En un momento dado levanto uno de sus brazos envolvió la cadera de Mirai pegando sus hombrías. Ambos gimieron ante esto y el brazo de Nathan que sostenía su peso y parcialmente el Trunks no pudo más y se dobló haciéndolos caer de para atrás. Nathan tuvo la mala suerte de que estuvieran muy cerca de la cabecera de la cama, el siguiente gemido que escapo de su boca no fue exactamente de placer.

-Ay-se quejó. Trunks volvió a soltar una carcajada-No es divertido-dijo mirándolo de mala manera.

-Oh, disculpa-y aunque trato de evitarlo otra risotada salió de su boca.

Una de sus manos se acercó al lugar donde Nathan se sobaba. Su boca se aproximó al mismo lugar y empezó a plantar varios besos mientras su mano libre acariciaba la erección del pelinegro la cual pareció disminuir por el dolor. Un muy esperado jadeo resonó en la habitación.

Aprovechando la distracción que le proporcionaba sus caricias, junto en su boca un poco de Ki sanador, él no se iba a quedar sin sexo solo porque a Nathan le daba dolor de cabeza. Cuando noto que el dolor desaparecía empezó a soltar los cinturones y a bajar los pantalones de los dos. Rápidamente empujo fuera sus zapatos y jalo los pantalones fuera completamente.

Nathan no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-No llevas ropa interior-lo acuso.

-Ya te dije que no me gustaba-respondió. Se volvió a acomodar sobre él.

-¿Aún te duele?-pregunto por mera cortesía, a sabiendas de que el dolor ya estaba curado.

-No. Me duele más mi otra cabeza-dijo con un toque de diversión.

-Supongo que debo solucionar eso-

Mirai empezó a bajar pausadamente, dejando besos por todo el recorrido. Unos húmedos y otros castos, le confirmaba a Nathan el inmenso placer que sentiría en unos instantes.

Al llegar a su erección Trunks saco su lengua y la paso por todo su largor, empezando desde abajo, junto a sus testículos hasta terminar en la punta. Nathan jadeo.

Ya en la punta Mirai abrió su boca lo suficiente como para que todo el miembro del oji café pudiera entrar. Lentamente empezó a moverse, arriba, abajo. Más arriba Nathan gemía como nunca en su vida. Los sonidos guturales salían de su garganta como gotas de la lluvia.

Aquella no era la primera vez que le hacían algo como eso, pero si era la mejor que había recibido en su vida. En cambio Mirai había hecho eso una infinidad de veces, a Gohan. Gohan había sido heterosexual, en cambio él era bisexual pero en las noches frías y solitarias donde el sentimiento de ser los únicos de su especie en el universo aquello lo mandaban al carajo. Su primera experiencia sexual fue con su maestro Gohan el cual se había definido a sí mismo como el activo de la relación. Con el tiempo el mismo Gohan lo había iniciado en la vida sexual activa que ofrecían los antros y bares más salvajes. Y fue en uno de esos lugares donde él se dio cuenta que una de las cosas que más lo excitaba eran los gemidos que soltaban sus amantes, gemidos como los que soltaba Nathan…

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, solo dejándose llevar por el placer pero en un momento dado Mirai paso por una última vez la lengua sobre su miembro antes de cambiarlo por los suaves labios de Nathan.

El beso no fue muy largo pero duro lo suficiente como para que Mirai acariciara la entrada de Nathan, al despegarse el peli lavanda llevo sus dedos índice y corazón a la boca del oji café.

-Lámelos-ordeno.

Y su orden fue obedecida sin chistar. Nathan pasó muy sensualmente su lengua por los dedos ofrecidos lanzándole miradas muy sugerentes al saiyajin. Al terminar Trunks volvió a pasar sus dedos por la entrada del peli negro. Lentamente interno uno de sus dedos.

Nathan desde su posición bajo Mirai soltó un suspiro de placer.

Rápidamente se unió otro dedo, y luego otro. Cuando Nathan se dio de cuenta ya tenía cuatro de sus dedos dentro moviéndose en un delicioso vaivén.

No fue más que un minuto pero Mirai considero que Nathan y su entrada ya estaban listos. En un movimiento algo brusco los retiro. Otro pequeño gemido salió de la garganta del moreno pero esta vez fue de decepción. Decepción que no duro mucho pues antes de que pudiera parpadear los cuatro dedos habían sido cambiados por algo muchos más grande y más placentero.

Las embestidas de Mirai eran rápidas y salvajes. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en el departamento y posiblemente hasta los vecinos los escucharan y es que el sexo con Mirai Trunks Briefs Vegueta era salvaje y duro en lo mejor. Especialmente duro.

La noción del tiempo se perdió y lo único que Trunks podía pensar era en lo malditamente estrecho que resulto Nathan. Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron erráticos, furiosos y fuera de control. El clímax se acercaba.

Nathan se abrazó a Trunks sin creerse capaz de soportar más placer del ya brindado. Que equivocado estaba.

El clímax llego como una ráfaga de placer que aunque no duro más que unos segundos fue lo más increíble que hubieran sentido en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera la primera vez, en un armario de escobas con la música amortiguada por la puerta, la emoción y adrenalina del amante secreto y desconocido les había dado un placer en esas proporciones. Pero Trunks seguía duro y no pensaba parar, no esa noche.

…

La mañana llego acompañada por un sol opacado por las gruesas y oscuras cortinas de la habitación de Nathan. Trunks abrió los ojos vacilante. Nathan tenía su cuerpo desparramado en cima suyo. Miro ligeramente el reloj de la mesa de noche de su amante.

8:52 AM.

-¿Qué mierda?-grito.

Se había quedado dormido y su padre lo mataría.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nathan adormilado que había caído en una extraña posición ante el arrebato de Trunks al levantarse.

-Me quede dormido, mis padre van a matarme-dijo vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo. Al terminar ya eran las nueve en punto-Vendré a visitarte cuando pueda-dijo antes de abrir la ventana. Su excusa de ayer habían sido las escaleras de incendios y por ahí mismo bajaría, luego volaría como un demente hasta capsule corp. antes de que su padre lo viniera a buscar personalmente. Lo extraño es que aún no lo hubiera hecho.

-Esta semana no vengas, vienen mis padre de visita-

-Bien, nos vemos este día de la próxima semana-y sin más se fue.

Sintió como el Ki de Nathan se relajaba, había vuelto a dormir. Se dejó caer y surco los cielos hasta ver su inmensa casa. Al entrar su vio a su madre pasearse como león enjaulado.

Está metido en una buena.

Al verlo llegar Bulma se lanzó sobre el para darle un abrazo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le grito antes de darle una cachetada que si bien no lo hirió físicamente si lo hizo sentimentalmente. Su madre rara vez lo golpeaba-¿tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba cuando no bajaste a desayunar?¿Cuándo Vegueta te busco y no te encontró?¿Dónde carajos estabas?-

Antes de que poder abrir la boca su padre irrumpió en la sala.

-Trunks a entrenar-ladro sin detenerse jalándolo con él.

-Vegueta déjalo comer algo-

-No, se lo tiene bien merecido-

Al entrar a la cámara de gravedad su padre le lanzo un golpe. Por puro mirlagro lo esquivo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?¿Cómo querías que le dijera que su amado hijito estaba revolcándose con un calienta camas que conoció en una discoteca?-

-Discúlpame por _preocuparlos-_dijo entre arrepentido y mordaz. Su padre no era estúpido y lo noto.

-Entrenaremos hasta el almuerzo-Grito.

Trunks no pudo evitar gemir.

Su padre cumplió su palabra y hasta que no fue la hora del almuerzo no apago la máquina de gravedad. Mirai se tiro al suelo a descansar antes de ir a tomar su muy merecido almuerzo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-la pregunta de su padre los sorprendió un poco.

-19 años, ¿Por qué?-

-¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera relación sexual?-

-A los quince creo-respondió algo sonrojado.

-Supongo que es eso-dijo y salió de la cámara.

-Oye espera-grito Trunks. Lo alcanzo rápidamente-¿De qué hablas?-

-La pubertad de los saiyajins es una etapa donde no se piensa en nada más que en sexo y suele durar cinco años, a ti te falta uno para terminarlo-comento como si nada.

-Oh, ya veo-ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente a la cocina donde su madre los esperaba con un banquete.

-Sigue así, me refiero al chico. No te metas con Alicia, es una niña virgen y tímida que fue arrastrada a esa fiesta. Estas en una época donde solo buscas sexo, olvídate de ella-

-Pero papá, me gusta. ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Porque los escuche hablar. Y si realmente te gusta trata de mantener un equilibrio entre el chico, ella, diez horas de entrenamiento y dormir. Pero preferiría que no lo hicieras-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso. Su padre insistía mucho en ese tema.

-Porque a tu edad a mí me paso lo mismo. Estaba de vacaciones en un planeta al azar y aun me faltaban un par de meses para acabar con mi etapa de la pubertad. Una chica me gusto y era como ella tímida, callada, virgen y muy dulce y cariñosa. No empalagosa sino muy amable. La quise. Me enrolle con ella y después de un par de meses Freezer me obligo a destruir el planeta porque se enteró. Yo sé que nadie te obligara a eso pero si los androides se enteran de ella te destruirán destruyéndola a ella que es débil y frágil. Sé que el chico es solo sexo por eso te recomiendo que te quedes con él, pero al final tú serás el que decidirá-

Trunks se quedó de piedra mientras veía a su padre caminar sin realmente verlo. Era la primera vez que su padre se había mostrado tan abierto con él y lo había dejado profundamente pensativo. Pero sin duda había notado el sentido de aquella historia. No era para que su padre le hablara de algo, el hombre le estaba dando un ejemplo de lo que podía pasar si dejaba que ella o cualquiera le hiciera desarrollar sentimientos. Pero lo más importante.

Su padre estaba cuidándolo.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Buenas noches gente, me demore esta vez. Mis profesores son un asco y no porque nos manden un montón de exposiciones sino porque nos hacen vestir elegantes y toda la cosa para que al final no alcance el tiempo y nos hagan ir así la otra semana. Quería comentarles sobre algo ¿alguno lee fanfictions en inglés? ¿Han notado las traducciones? La palabra ´que´ se traduce como ´k´ o ´q´. yo personalmente los estoy corrigiendo para que no se vuelva a repetir. Si alguno lo ve le pido que se acuerden de mis palabras y lo corrijan, no demora más que unos segundos y ayudaría ano acabar con la buena gramática que se lleva hasta ahora, porque personalmente encuentro triste que grandes escritores como el Santi tengan traducciones con esas letras.

Publicare el otro sábado.

Buenas noches.

DBZ


	6. Chapter 6

Es una excusa y yo lo se. Me gusta la historia, ya la tengo hecha en mi cabeza pero soy incapaz de pasarlo a papel o a computadora (**abajo esta la excusa, esta no es**). Se las voy a resumir:

Trunks sale con Alicia ese día a un parque de diversiones, eso ocurre un miércoles. El sábado tienen relaciones aprovechando que su padre - el de Alicia- no estaba en casa. Trunks sigue entrenando y viéndose con los dos. Un día en el que estaba con Nathan en una cafetería y Alicia entro saludando de beso a Mirai. Nathan lo saca con una excusa al baño y le pide explicaciones. Mirai le suelta todo con respecto a su relación. Nathan se sorprende y le dice que hay que decírselo a la chica de inmediato. Trunks se niega pero Nathan sale y la saca del lugar y la lleva a un parque con un Trunks rogándole porque no diga nada. Nathan se lo dice y Alicia admite que, aunque le sorprende se esperaba algo así. Los dos le preguntan el motivo y ella dice que los vio juntos en el bar. Ahí llega Vegueta (ya me di cuenta que lo escribo mal) y se lo lleva prácticamente de los cabellos. Vegueta se lo llevo al desierto donde entrenaron por más de un mes. Al llegar visita a Alicia pero no la encuentra así que se va a casa de Nathan. Los encuentra juntos y ellos le explican que se han vuelto buenos amigos y que han llegado al acuerdo de dejarlo ser pareja de los dos ( eso se llama poliandria). El siguiente mes esta lleno de acercamientos entre los tres hasta que los tres se vuelven una pareja, tienen relaciones entre ellos y sin necesidad de estar completos (osea puede faltar uno que no los afecta pero prefieren estar los tres). Pasa la batalla final y antes de irse Trunks les explica todo lo de cell. Después de la batalla se regresa a su tiempo dándose cuenta que los androides asesinaron a todos los de su tiempo, su madre incluida. Los encontró y vengo a la raza humana. Llorando se devolvió al pasado y se encontró con Alice y Nathan durmiendo juntos (sin sexo). Ambos al verlo lo abrasaron y consolaron. Fin.

El motivo real es que no saque las notas que esperaba en los primeros parciales y ahora me toca trabajar el doble, tengo mis propias novelas y que (por si alguno no sabia) soy bisexual. Esto no es un impedimento y no es una excusa pero después de un tiempo empece a tocarle el tema a mis padre y descubrí que ambos son homofobicos. No se preocupen no me van a ver en las noticias por un suicidio ni nada de eso, simplemente yo use este fic como método para matar mis propios demonios y al ver la diferencia entre los padres de Trunks y los míos fui incapaz de seguir sin cuestionarme ni cuestionarlos. Si alguien de la comunidad LGBT sufre algo parecido déjeme decirles que yo desde pequeña sufrí acoso escolar (no por mi sexualidad) y yo fui capaz de superarlo y ahora en la universidad soy monitora de una materia y no tengo ningún problema de este índole. Si alguien se quiere comunicar con migo, para hablar de este tema o de cualquier otro comenten su correo.

Buenas noches.

PD: puede que publique una de Harry Potter pero con actualizaciones indefinidas. Sera Gay y seran Voldemort y Harry.


End file.
